


Missing Piece

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Podfic Welcome, Porn With Mild Plot, Pure Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: There's something missing from Adrien and Kagami's relationship...but they just can't put their finger on it. Set after Miracle Queen.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215





	Missing Piece

Kagami knew _something_ was missing from her relationship with Adrien, but she didn’t know _what_. Spending time with him when his other friends were around was great—spending time with him alone was awkward.

They tended to run out of things to talk about quickly. Kagami wasn’t always a talkative person, but she did wish that it was a comfortable silence between them instead of a tense one waiting to be broken.

So, the two tried to fill their void with physical interaction. Adrien was hesitant at first, but everything started to feel a little better when he did kiss Kagami.

Their time alone was better then, and Kagami truly enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers, the way he held her close, the shy smiles he gave her before touching her…but it still didn’t feel complete.

One afternoon, on one particularly private date, Kagami dared to slide a hand under Adrien’s shirt and marvel at the warm feeling of his chest. She kissed below his earlobe and sucked at a pressure point on his neck.

“_Marinette_…” he murmured.

She sprang back, shocked. He opened his eyes wide when he realized what he’d said. He started apologizing profusely, but she barely heard him.

She’d realized what was missing.

**

“I’m really not sure about this.”

Kagami had invited both Adrien and Marinette to her house for a study date. Marinette had been trying so, so hard to respect their relationship and stay friends with them both, but she couldn’t deny her heart was broken.

She’d accepted the invitation, thinking it was just going to be an afternoon of hangouts and studying. But they ended up in Kagami’s bedroom, and that’s when Kagami dropped the real reason for inviting her: they wanted her.

“Marinette, we both talked about this,” Kagami explained. “Things don’t feel right between us without you involved. We _both_ want you here.”

Marinette’s eyes darted between them. Adrien gave her a warm smile.

“I know you have feelings for him,” Kagami said bluntly. Marinette went cherry red, and it was adorable, making Kagami smile before adding, “I’d thought—I’d _hoped_—that you might be feeling something for me as well.”

“I mean,” Marinette said, her blush spreading down her neck, disappearing below her shirt, “I think you’re pretty, and I like being around you, and—and I—oh. But—but Adrien—”

“I like you,” he said, his voice tender and soft in that way that made her heart melt. “I didn’t even realize it until suddenly I couldn’t have you. This…definitely sounds like a crazy solution, but I want to give it a try. If you’re okay with that.”

Marinette couldn’t breathe. She tried to speak, but stammered so much that no words made sense.

Kagami turned to Adrien. “This isn’t working. Kiss her.”

Adrien stood from the bed and stepped close to Marinette. He wrapped an arm around her and let his other hand cup her cheek. Her eyes were wide, and she was sure he could hear her heart pounding. He pressed his lips to hers, and it was a miracle she didn’t pass out.

His lips were soft and warm, and she saw the fireworks behind her eyes that all the romance books had promised. She felt _safe_ in his arms, safe and loved and _wanted_.

He pulled away too soon, and she impulsively leaned back towards him, capturing his lips in another kiss. He parted his lips slightly against hers, running his tongue along her lower lip, and she opened her mouth slightly, letting his tongue slide against hers.

Suddenly, she felt another hand on her shoulder. “Marinette,” Kagami said, interrupting that perfect kiss. Marinette backed away, embarrassed, but Kagami only smiled. “May I?”

She nodded, and soon it was _Kagami’s _lips on hers, a more aggressive kiss, one that had Marinette’s head spinning as Kagami caught her lip between her teeth. Adrien’s arm was still around her, gently stroking her back, encouraging this, as Kagami’s hand slid down her arm to grasp her hand.

Kagami turned to kiss Adrien, and for once Marinette’s heart didn’t sink at the sight, as the two of them kept touching her, kept her in their embrace. She tentatively lifted her arms, resting one around Kagami’s waist and one around Adrien’s.

Kagami turned her head to kiss Marinette again, this time becoming slightly more daring in her touches. She dropped her hand to press her touch against the other girl’s side, sliding her fingertips below the hem of her shirt.

Marinette squeaked. Kagami pulled back and exchanged a look with Adrien. “She’s adorable, isn’t she?”

He nodded. “Tell us if you want us to stop, though.” He kissed Marinette’s cheek softly.

She trembled as she thought. There were so many hands on her, so much warmth from the two of them, and she’d be lying if she said she never thought about this exact situation before… “Don’t stop,” she murmured. “I—I want this. I want you, both of you.”

Adrien pulled her in for another kiss while Kagami slid her hand farther up her shirt, stopping just when she met her bra. She slid her hand to Marinette’s back, quickly unhooking her bra before moving her hand back to cup her breast.

Marinette moaned softly. Adrien also started to touch her, gently pulling her shirt over her head and pushing her bra straps off her shoulders. Once her breasts were bared to the room, he exchanged a quick glance with Kagami before both of them bent their heads in unison to lick and suck at her breasts. Adrien was gentle, slowly licking the skin while Kagami was rougher, tugging at her nipple with her teeth.

Marinette stumbled, losing her footing from the combined pleasure and attention she was receiving. Kagami’s arm was around her waist, keeping her upright, while her mouth never stopped its attention on her breast.

Adrien’s hand cupped her, and then took over the gentle teasing as his mouth was occupied by kissing Kagami’s cheek. She turned her head slightly, and the two kissed passionately, Marinette’s nipple between them. Their tongues danced together over the raised nub, making Marinette whine and cling to both of them.

Kagami pulled back and pressed a light kiss to Marinette’s lips before grabbing her hand. She guided her touch to slide beneath Adrien’s shirt, both girls’ hands creeping up his chest. He pulled away from Marinette’s breast long enough to slip off his shirt.

Marinette ducked her head and licked a long line across his abs. She pulled back quickly, and this time they could see her blush spread to her breasts as she murmured, “Sorry. I’ve just always wanted to do that.”

“Don’t apologize,” Kagami said. “He’s yours as much as mine now.” She dipped her head and repeated the action, pressing her tongue to his stomach as she slowly licked.

Adrien’s eyes met Marinette’s over her head, and he winked. When Kagami lifted her head again, they both turned their attention to her, both trying to kiss her at once and ending up in a three-way kiss, all tongues and lips and _desire_ between them. Adrien pulled off Kagami’s shirt while Marinette unhooked her bra, leaving her as topless as the other two.

In near perfect unison, they moved to her exposed breasts, kissing and licking and sucking at the soft skin and raised nubs. Kagami moaned, loudly, and lost her composure at the attention. She stumbled back and fell onto her bed, letting herself fall fully as she laid back on the mattress, her hair fanning out around her head.

Marinette was the one who dared to join her, straddling her hips and leaning over to kiss Kagami passionately. Their breasts pressed together as they held each other close, and Kagami reached to undo the pigtails Marinette wore.

Adrien sat on the bed beside them, his cock getting uncomfortable in his jeans as he watched them. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to be with just one of them after this. He was pretty sure no experience would ever top listening to Kagami’s pants and moans as Marinette ground her hips against hers.

He sat on the bed beside Marinette, who turned to look at him with a smile. She leaned towards him, giving him a sweet kiss, while still straddling Kagami. The Japanese girl sat up slightly, undoing Marinette’s pants, while Adrien kissed Marinette, wrapping both his arms around her.

Suddenly Marinette gasped against Adrien’s lips and glanced down. Kagami had her hand between Marinette’s legs and was slowly rubbing against her, exploring her folds. Marinette rolled her hips to her touch as she continued to kiss Adrien, who was pretty sure he was in literal heaven.

“Marinette,” Kagami murmured, looking up at her. Her fingers slipped inside her, making Marinette moan in response. “I want to taste you.”

The group shifted positions then, Marinette shoving her pants and underwear off completely before lying back on the bed. Kagami knelt between her legs, dipping her head down to lap at her cunt. Adrien ended up sitting by Marinette’s head, watching the scene in awe as he gently stroked her cheek.

Marinette smiled wickedly, and turned her head so she could capture Adrien’s fingers between her lips, gently sucking. She moaned at every little touch and lick Kagami gave her, writhing below her ministrations. The other girl was ruthless in her pace, fingering her steadily while alternating between gliding her tongue along her folds and sucking on her clit.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Adrien murmured. “I—fuck…” He pulled his hand away from Marinette so he could strip his own pants and boxers off. He was content to just watch, but his cock needed to be free before it started getting painful.

Marinette wasn’t hesitating anymore. As soon as his cock was visible, right there in her face, she wrapped her hand around it, gently stroking him. She watched as he hissed and moaned, jerking against her touch. “Come closer,” she murmured, tilting her head for a better angle.

Adrien knelt by Marinette’s head, letting her open her mouth and take the tip of his cock between her lips. She couldn’t take him very deep, but she was enthusiastic about swirling her tongue around the tip and reaching every part of his cock that she could.

He let his eyes drift over the scene before him, Marinette contorting herself to swallow more of his cock, moaning around his length and letting her breasts bounce freely as Kagami fucked her with her fingers. The Japanese girl glanced up from her task and locked eyes with Adrien, giving him a small smile. This was definitely what had been missing.

“Kagami,” Adrien called, trying not to pay too much attention to Marinette’s extremely talented tongue, “Is—is she as sweet as she looks?”

Marinette whimpered as Kagami dragged her tongue torturously slow along her pussy. “Sweeter.”

“Can I taste?”

Kagami leaned back before moving so she could kiss Adrien, the taste of Marinette’s arousal still very much on her tongue and lips. Marinette used the different angle to slide her hand up Kagami’s skirt, letting out a very frustrated moan when she encountered her panties between her legs.

Adrien chuckled. “I think our girl here wants you with a little less clothing.”

“Our girl,” Kagami murmured, gently sliding her hand along Marinette’s cheek. “I like the sound of that.” She shed herself of her remaining clothes, and Marinette pulled back from Adrien’s cock to sit up and get a better look at her.

“Have you two…?” she asked shyly, unable to complete the sentence.

Kagami shook her head. “No. It never felt right.”

“Not without you,” Adrien added, kissing Marinette’s cheek.

“Have you?” Kagami asked, and Marinette emphatically shook her head. “Do you want to?”

Her eyes widened. “But Adrien—you two---”

“Adrien is _ours_,” Kagami murmured, gently cupping Marinette’s face in her hands before kissing her. “I _want_ to give him to you first. There will be plenty of chances for our arrangement to alter slightly in the future, but we have been neglecting you for far too long.”

Marinette melted against her touch. “I—I do want—”

“On one condition,” Kagami said, pulling back slightly. “If we are to take this step _together_, we must all be honest with our feelings.” She glanced at Adrien and said bluntly, “I love you. You’re the only guy who’s ever managed to capture my heart. And you, Marinette, you took your place in my heart before I even noticed it. You’re sweet and kind and you deserve everything both of us can give you.”

“I love both of you,” Adrien said honestly. “Kagami, you took my breath away when I first saw you, and I want to cherish you every day. Marinette, I can’t imagine doing this without you. I know I’ve hurt you, and I would do anything to take that hurt back. I just want you by my side—by _our_ side, loving me, loving us.”

“I’ve been in love with you since I met you,” Marinette admitted, her words quick as she tried to get them out. “I…you’re everything to me, Adrien. Or at least—” Her gaze darted towards Kagami. “I thought you were. I never want either of you to be sad, and…and that’s why I backed off. I thought it was better for you to be happy together than either one of you to be upset because I was happy.”

Adrien kissed her gently. “You deserve happiness too. You deserve to be loved.”

“And you _are_,” Kagami added emphatically. “Now lie back and let us take care of you.”

Marinette laid back on the bed, still a bit timid, but all shyness evaporated when Kagami kissed her and Adrien moved to kneel between her legs. His cock brushed against her folds, and she moaned against Kagami’s lips.

“Take her,” Kagami murmured to Adrien. “I want to watch you claim her for us.”

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hips and gently eased his cock into her. She moaned loudly, pressing her hips against him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He thrust gently, setting a slow pace as he made love to her.

“Kagami,” Marinette murmured. “Come here…you deserve to feel good too…”

She didn’t need to be told twice. Marinette guided her to straddle her face, her back to Adrien, her cunt hovering just above Marinette’s lips. Marinette licked a broad stripe across her pussy before diving her tongue inside, licking enthusiastically.

Adrien picked up the pace, fucking Marinette harder, faster. He kept one hand on her hips and one hand on Kagami, gently squeezing at her breast. Each thrust made Marinette moan against Kagami’s cunt, her breath hitching as she sucked her clit and hummed her pleasure against her. Kagami rode Marinette’s face eagerly, enjoying every sensation she was given.

Adrien leaned forward and kissed Kagami fiercely as Marinette added her fingers, fucking her with her hand as she sucked and moaned around her clit. Kagami felt herself tensing, then shaking and gushing against Marinette’s tongue as she released. “Oh, _oh, Marinette!_” she cried, grinding her hips against the other girl’s face as she rode out her orgasm.

She turned to the side, letting Adrien kiss Marinette hard and lap away the remaining traces of Kagami on her chin. Adrien fucked her hard and fast, burying his face in her neck to smother his moans as he came, pumping into her. Marinette’s own orgasm followed soon after, and she cried out wordlessly as her body shuddered and trembled.

Kagami leaned towards Marinette and kissed her deeply, before turning to kiss Adrien. “I love you both,” she murmured.

“Are we…are we going to keep being like this?” Marinette asked. “Three of us?”

“As long as you’ll have us,” Adrien responded. “As long as you want us.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all wanted an Adrigaminette threesome, y'all got it. 
> 
> I take requests on my tumblr, ghostlyhamburger


End file.
